the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Eternals (film)
| based on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = | studio = Marvel Studios | distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Eternals is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics race of the same name. Produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is intended to be the twenty-fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film is directed by Chloé Zhao, written by Matthew and Ryan Firpo, and features an ensemble cast including Angelina Jolie, Richard Madden, Kumail Nanjiani, Lauren Ridloff, Brian Tyree Henry, Salma Hayek, Lia McHugh, Don Lee, Barry Keoghan, Gemma Chan and Kit Harington. In April 2018, Kevin Feige announced that a film based on the Eternals had begun development, with Matthew and Ryan Firpo hired to write the script for the project in May 2018. By late-September, Marvel had hired Zhao to direct the film. The main cast was officially announced at San Diego Comic-Con in July 2019, with filming beginning at that time at Pinewood Studios in England. The Eternals is scheduled to be theatrically released in the United States on November 6, 2020. Premise In a story spanning thousands of years, the Eternals, an immortal alien race created by the Celestials, protect humanity from their evil counterparts, the Deviants. Cast ]] * Angelina Jolie as Thena * Richard Madden as Ikaris: An Eternal fueled by cosmic energy. * Kumail Nanjiani as Kingo * Lauren Ridloff as Makkari: An Eternal. She is the first deaf superhero in the MCU. * Brian Tyree Henry as Phastos * Salma Hayek as Ajak: The leader of the Eternals. * Lia McHugh as Sprite * Don Lee as Gilgamesh * Barry Keoghan as Druig * Gemma Chan as Sersi: Chan previously portrayed Minn-Erva in the MCU film Captain Marvel (2019). * Kit Harington as Dane Whitman: A superhero who wields a sword. Additionally, Haaz Sleiman has been cast in an undisclosed role. Production Development In April 2018, Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige stated that the studio was actively developing a film based on the Marvel comic book series Eternals, created by Jack Kirby, to release in their Phase Four slate of films. Marvel had met with multiple screenwriters, and was believed to be focusing on the character Sersi. Marvel set Matthew and Ryan Firpo to write the script a month later, with their outline including a love story between the characters Sersi and Ikaris. In June, Feige said Marvel was interested in exploring the "ancient aliens kind of sci-fi trope" of the Eternals being the inspiration for myths and legends throughout the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. During late August, Marvel's director search for The Eternals narrowed to a shortlist that included Chloé Zhao—who had also been in the running to direct Marvel's Black Widow—Nicole Kassell, Travis Knight, and the pair of Cristina Gallego and Ciro Guerra. Zhao was chosen to direct the film a month later, with Marvel moving quickly to secure her after being impressed by a meeting with her, and were concerned that she might take on a different big-studio project instead. Marvel considered The Eternals to be a "perfect transition" into its next phase of films along with projects such as Captain Marvel (2019), as it allowed the studio to cast a diverse group of actors to portray the various Eternals. In February 2019, Feige reiterated that Marvel was interested in the characters due to Kirby's "immense, amazing epic with Eternals that spans tens of thousands of years" in the comics; because they wanted to create more ensemble films "from the start" like Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), rather than building up to an ensemble crossover as they did with The Avengers (2012); and to introduce "characters that the majority of the world has never heard of" as they did with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers. Pre-production Angelina Jolie joined the cast in March 2019, reportedly as Sersi, with Kumail Nanjiani and Don Lee cast in undisclosed roles the next month. At that time, the film was expected to feature Marvel Studios' first gay superhero. In May, Richard Madden entered negotiations for the role of Ikaris, and by the following month, Salma Hayek had entered early negotiations for an undisclosed role. In July, Variety reported that the cast included Jolie, Madden, and Millie Bobby Brown, but Brown shortly denied that she had been cast. Later that month at San Diego Comic-Con, Feige officially announced the film, with a release date of November 6, 2020. He confirmed the casting of Jolie, Nanjiani, Lee, Madden, and Hayek, revealing their roles to be Thena, Kingo, Gilgamesh, Ikaris, and Ajak, and also announced the casting of Lauren Ridloff as Makkari, Brian Tyree Henry as Phastos, and Lia McHugh as Sprite. Feige confirmed that the film includes an LGBTQ character. Filming By the film's official announcement in July 2019, principal photography had begun at Pinewood Studios in Buckinghamshire, England. The following month, Gemma Chan and Barry Keoghan were in talks to join the cast. Chan previously portrayed Minn-Erva in Captain Marvel, but was potentially being looked at by Marvel to play a separate character in this film. Chan and Keoghan were confirmed as Sersi and Druig, respectively, at the D23 Expo in August, along with the casting of Kit Harington as Dane Whitman. Release The Eternals is scheduled for release in the United States on November 6, 2020. References }} External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:2020 films Category:2020s science fiction films Category:2020s superhero films Category:American films Category:Films about deaf people Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Category:Films based on works by Jack Kirby Category:Films directed by Chloé Zhao Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios Category:Marvel Comics Eternals Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films